


we'll find the el dorado for you, don't worry

by joyedms



Category: EXO, EXO YouTubers
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), :3, HAHAHAHA IM MAKING MYSELF LAUGH, Humor, JUST PREPARE YOURSELF, Multi, References Are HEAVILY Used, ba ba now ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°, have fun, im so lonely save me me me, lenny has a big NOSE, okie now, see what i meant by "References Are HEAVILY Used"????, text fic, wow i just went from full on laughing to repeating the g-note in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyedms/pseuds/joyedms
Summary: where a bunch of EXO YouTubers make a group chat together





	we'll find the el dorado for you, don't worry

**Author's Note:**

> ;3

**- _pastelsehunnie_ started a group chat -**

**- _pastelsehunnie_ added _pastelbaek_ , _exosexo_ , _hxxpyeol_ , _slavemin_ , _geomeow_ , and _yeolsaur_ to the chat -**

 

pastelsehunnie: exo-l's OVERDOSE on their KO KO BOP so often, they just need to CHILL instead of GOING CRAZY all the time. It'll come back like a BOOMERANG while they WALK ON MEMORIES during THE EVEning. They just need to TOUCH IT now so they'll have the POWER to see through the SWEET LIES. WHAT U DO will FOREVER stay in their DIAMOND-hard mind ^^

pastelbaek: did you just come up with that

yeolsaur: that's exactly what exo thought when they got the script for exo next door

exosexo: ...

exosexo: that's still a sore subject for me

hxxpyeol: just

geomeow: don't

slavemin: wow okay so now you guys are finishing each other's sentences

geomeow: yupidy

hxxpyeol: yup

pastelsehunnie: um so i might ship you guys but that actually hurt what ever organs i have left

yeolsaur: drUGS

slavemin: GIMME DRUGS

yeolsaur: GIMME DRUGS

slavemin: I DONT NEED IT 

hxxpyeol: BUT I'LL SELL WHAT YOU GOT

pastelsehunnie: TAKE THE CASH AND I'LL KEEP IT

geomeow: im gonna trigger you guys right now

geomeow: but what are the theories on the ko ko bop and power mvs right now

geomeow: i can’t keep track

geomeow: im still shook by the exoclipes thing

exosexo: yeah me too

yeolsaur: why you gotta interrupt our na na na lyric stream

yeolsaur: it was going so well

pastelbaek: i dont wanna discuss theories

pastelbaek: they hurt my brain

slavemin: EIGHT LEGS TO THE WALL

slavemin: sry that was supposed to send earlier but this chat is really laggy

hxxpyeol: dudes

exosexo: duddies

pastelsehunnie: wtf

hxxpyeol: what's an exo

geomeow: idk why're you asking us

geomeow: we aren't that smart

exsexo: true true

pastelbaek: wtf i am slightly offended that you actually agreed

exosexo: i'm so hurt right now i've never felt to offended in my life you just fricking socked my mother in the stomach and slapped my dad's butt what did i do to you i'm so hurt don't spill juice on me with your mind i can almost feel it i dpnt kneed your oj all over mekbj ernkigugivbud

exosexo: sry i just dropped my phone

slavemin: and why is that

exosexo: one of my neighbors was playing monster

geomeow: yoU CAN CALL ME MONSTER

pastelbaek: i m sorry but im too aesthetically pleasing and pastel-emo for that song

pastelbaek: jk IM CREEPING IN UR HEART BABE

pastelsehunnie: omg im dying rn

slavemin: again

slavemin: and why is that

pastelsehunnie: OH LEMME TELL YOU BOUT THE SAD MAN

pastelsehunnie: SHUT UP AND LET ME SEE UR JAZZ HANDS

pastelsehunnie: REMEMBER WHEN YOU WERE A MAD MAN

pastelsehunnie: THOUGHT U WAS BATMAN

hxxpyeol: explain pls

exosexo: sry imma go bc i need to live a life

exosexo: unlike you guys

pastelbaek: damN SON

slavemin: sehunnie just get straight to the point

pastelbaek: reJECTED DAYYYUUUMMMMNNNNN

pastelsehunnie: geo dont leave me

pastelsehunnie: lemme talk

exosexo: jesus

exosexo: im leaving so i can find out which neighbor was playing monster children

pastelsehunnie: okie then im cheering for you ^^

pastelsehunnie: im dying bc</p>

yeolsaur: hai im back

yeolsaur: i died too wow what a coincidence

pastelsehunnie: ykw im just not gonna say it

slavemin: goddamnit she was so close to letting it out

slavemin: spilling the goDDAMN T E A

pastelsehunnie: im dying bc life has to make me beg for things i want

pastelsehunnie: and i want baek’s thiiiiighhhhzzzzz

pastelbaek: preach my bro preach

hxxpyeol: relatable af

yeolsaur: same saaaaaame

slavemin: dats not tea

slavemin: i deserve some fuCKING  T  E  A

pastelsehunnie: just go then bc we don’t got no tea

pastelsehunnie: we as in me

pastelsehunnie: cleanse your thirst somewhere else

slavemin: fine then

slavemin: slavemin out *drops mic*

**- _slavemin_ left the chat -**

hxxpyeol: miC DROP MIC DROP

geomeow: i love watching this chaos happen

geomeow: :D)

exosexo: it has

exosexo: a double chin

exosexo: ...

pastelbaek: whale

pastelbaek: what happened????

exosexo: my neighbor is my new best friend

exosexo: im so damn lucky

hxxpyeol: shouldn’t we all be sleeping

hxxpyeol: ive been on my phone

hxxpyeol: but i just realized that it’s 4 am

**- _yeolsaur_  added _slavemin_ to the chat -**

slavemin: it was nice not having spam while it lasted

exosexo: okay children

exosexo: time for our name call!!

exosexo: hxxpyeol?

hxxpyeol: here!!

exosexo: geomeow?

geomeow: here

exosexo: slavemin?

slavemin: here

exosexo: yeolsaur?

yeolsaur: im here but canT YALL JUDT SLEEEEEEP

exosexo: pastelsehunnie?

yeolsaur: never felt so reject in my life

pastelsehunnie: here

exosexo: oKay everyone is here so now it is nap time

pastelbaek: im-

pastelbaek: bye

**- _pastelbaek_ left the chat -**

**- _exosexo_ added _pastelbaek_ to the group chat -**

**- _exosexo_ changed _pastelbaek’s_ name to _s a l t y_ -**

s a l t y: gn asswipes

**- _exosexo_ changed _s a l t y_ ’s name to _pastelbaek_ -**

exosexo: k yall gotta take yer nap now

exosexo: good night children

hxxpyeol: good night sleep tight don’t let the weebs bite

hxxpyeol: ba ba

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
